Bionic
by WolfStorm54
Summary: This is mainly an original story, but is loosely based off of a few TV shows. An odd girl named Isabella tells you about her strange life through a series of short videos.


Bionic

By: Isabella Hansen

**August 29, 2513**

**Monday, 3:00 pm**

Is this thing on? Hmm... It looks like it's on. The red dot is blinking. OH! It is working! Perfect! I can finally put my odd life on film. Do I have everything ready? Yes? No? No! I need a cool intro. That should only take a few minutes. Now, how do I turn this thing off?

**Monday, 3:25 pm**

It's been years since I was last with my family, or at least, what I think was my family. All I can remember is myself kicking, screaming, and fighting to get away from the people who were taking me away.

You're probably wondering who the heck I am. My name is Isabella and I'm 13 years old. I think... We don't really celebrate birthdays around here. I honestly don't really know that much else about myself. I know that I'm really smart when it comes to things like science and math. I'm amazing at performing arts, art, and anything that's athletic, as well. Also, despite the fact that I'm not very familiar with myself, I have a theory that I'm different. No, it's not the kind of different you would see in people you know or anyone around you. I'm the kind of different that you only see in science fiction film. The bionic kind of different. If you don't get it, then I'll explain that later.

**Monday, 7:38 pm**

I would complain about my life, how I know the place I live in and the people I know are fake, but I really shouldn't. I have everything I could ever want, a family that is fake, friends that are fake, a home that is fake, and a bunch of electronics and toys, that thankfully are real. Although, some reason I still feel like I need something else. I feel like I'm part of one of those weird, social experiments. If I really am a part of an experiment, how I've been reacting is definitely some kind of variable. Maybe that's why I'm here, so creepy scientists can see how I react to a fake world. I wonder what it would've been like if I had reacted differently to this world.

I'm sorry if this whole thing seems depressing or is boring you out of your mind. It's just that my whole life I've put up with this fake world. I've never seen the end of it. Mostly, because I never really bothered trying to leave, partially because I think the "people" here will kill me if I try, and partially because I'm afraid of the real world. What if it's not what I think it is? I've spent my whole life here, in this made-up world, my unreal home.

**Background: "Izzy, what are you doing?"**

Give me a minute.

**"Nothing that you need to know of!"**

That was one of my "friends". Her name is Saria.

**"What were the quotations for?"**

**"Nothing!"**

I'll be right back.

**Tuesday, 9:52 am**

I'm back. Sorry about the last time. I honestly love my friends, even though they're not real. UGGGGGGH! Why do I keep on mentioning that? It's like I have to keep on reminding myself. Anyways, earlier I mentioned that I had a bionic kind of difference about me. I'm not exactly sure about it, but I think I'm a bionic super human. A girl who was turned into something unlike a normal human. Someone smarter, stronger, faster, more athletic, someone different.

You know what? Now that I said that aloud, I realize that whatever the real world has in store for me, I can take. I am going to the edge of this artificial world, wherever it is, and I'm going to find my way back into the real one! Whether the people there like it or not!

"Izzy!"

It's Kayla, again.

**"What, Kayla!"**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Do you really need to know?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Uggggg! Fine I'll tell you"**

**"Yay!"**

**"Get Saria over here so I don't have to explain it twice"**

**"OK"**

This might take a while.

**Friday, 11:36 am**

Sorry I haven't filmed in a while. I didn't have much time to record while I was trying to escape. My friends offered to help and that offer eventually became a demand. Honestly, there was no reason for me to say no, so I accepted their offer. Once I left the town part of the artificial world I saw a little bit of open land, then people. They were in lab coats and they seemed to be studying something. Thankfully, they also looked like they were almost done with it. I tried to walk towards one of them, but I was stopped by hitting my head on what seemed to be the side of a dome. I, with the help of Kayla and Saria, broke the dome by hitting it using all our strength. Then and there, I swear I knew that my friends were robots. They looked like they had just as much strength as I did, and I thought I was the only bionic one.

Once we broke through the dome, one of the scientists told me that the only reason they didn't stop us is because they had enough data to prove their hypothesis. "If a human gets bionics and is raised in a safe environment, then that he or she can learn to control his or her bionic abilities." According to them, we looked perfectly in control of our bionics. What made them think that? I still think that I'll accidentally take someone down just by shaking their hand. The scientist also told me that my friends and I can go home to our families, or that we can live together like we did in the dome. I was shocked to hear them say "us" like Kayla and Saria were real people. "What do you mean our bionics and our families? Are you saying they are real people?" I asked the scientist. Another scientist explained to me that all the people in the dome except my friends were robots and that I shouldn't feel bad, because they thought I was fake too.

**Friday 5:54 pm**

You know, most people would be upset to find out that, in a way, their life had been a lie. Me, on the other hand, I'm glad. First of all, this means I was right all along! I adore being right. Second, this means I have a whole new world to explore! More places to go, things to see and do. Third, and last point, I'm bionic and have two friends that are bionic as well. Right now we are living together at our new home in the real world, right where we belong. Goodbye, and if you're stuck where I used to be, good luck.


End file.
